Somebody
by elizabeth95
Summary: Mush is just about ready to give up on love, when he gets some advice from an unexpected stranger... sort of song fic and one-shot. R&R...


Summary: Mush is about ready to give up on love, when he meets someone who helps in an unlikely way…

**A/N: **Another one-shot… and it's based on 'Somebody' by Reba McEntire. It also turned out a bit more humorous than expected, with a bit of fluff, too; but humor, and fluff, is OK with me, but it's not like all humor all the time, you know? Ok, maybe not, but oh well… This really has no certain POV either, I guess, so enjoy. And review. Please. Though I'm not begging. But I do like reviews, they enlighten me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies; I do own Jamie, though, and Grace. So ah-ha! …Yeah I don't know why I did that 'Ah-ha' … just a spur of the moment sort of thing. Yup. I think I like yelling random things, such as 'Ah-ha!' or 'Hooray!' or 'Archibald!' Yes, complete randomness. How oh-so-completely-random.

--

The dark-skinned, curly-haired newsie sat on the stoop of the lodging house, in a sulking manner sort of way. Now, those who knew this certain newsie, who goes by the name of Mush, knew that he was not one to sulk. He was usually happy and cheerful, sometimes in an annoying sort of way, but; he was known to sulk after a very hard and depressing break-up. Poor little Mushy. Anyways, he was sitting there, sulking, because his last girlfriend had just broken up with him. Again we say, poor little Mushy. So, after a couple of minutes of just sitting on the stoop, staring into nothingness, Mush decided he would try to finish selling all of his papers from the morning edition and head to Tibby's. This enlightened him.

So off he went, in a bit of a better mood, to go sell his papes. When he was finished, he went off to Tibby's. Now, sense he had taken longer than usual to sell his papes, Tibby's was mostly empty. This reminded him of his earlier depressing situation, and he glumly walked to a booth and sat down, again sulking. He was completely lost in his thoughts by the time the waitress came up, asking to take his order. And since he was so completely lost in his thoughts, Mush did not hear her. The waitress resorted to waving her hand in his face to get his attention, which worked marvelously well. Ok, so not _that_ marvelously, but a person can dream can't they? I mean, just go ask Jack Kelly! Him being the dreamer that he is, dancing in the streets singing about a desert with a magical cowboy hat that somehow magically appears on his head, for him to then take it right back off. Poor little cowboy hat. Oh, but we're focusing on Mush right now, more of the cowboy hat later.

Mush looked up at the waitress that was waving her hand in his face to get his attention. She had dark-brown hair that was pulled up into a messy bun, big brown eyes and looked about sixteen. "Can I take your order, please?" she asked a little exasperated, but smiling nonetheless, at the dark-skinned curly-haired newsie.

"Oh, um, just coffee please." Mush stuttered, not having time to look at any sort of menu, since he was too busy sulking. The waitress nodded and went to the back of the restaurant. When she got back with the coffee she noticed that he was looking a little down.

"You ok?" She asked; one hand on her hip, the other hand in her apron pocket.

Mush looked up at her since he had, once again, been sulking. "Yeah, I'm fine. My girl just broke up with me, though. I guess I'm pretty much about ready to give up on love." He sadly chuckled a little.

The waitress gave him a sad smile and nodded, "I know how you feel, but keep on looking, because maybe who you're looking for is right around the corner." She smiled at him again and said, "Have a nice day." Before walking away to another table. Mush just stared out the window, thinking about what the waitress had said. He decided to go for a walk, and, leaving his money on the table, he got up and left Tibby's. After walking for quite a while, though it didn't seem that long to him, Mush arrived at Central Park. He went over to a bench that was mostly shaded by trees. The coolness of the spot was quite inviting, compared to the summer heat, and, as Mush sat there, partly returning to his happy and cheerful self; he found himself thinking about the waitress and what she had said. And while he was sitting there thinking, a girl came up and sat beside him. She had long blonde hair and grey eyes; she was wearing a cream colored shirt with a maroon skirt. Mush watched her out of the corner of his eye as she fanned herself with a paper fan. Our dark-skinned curly-haired newsie found himself smiling; he was out of his sulky depressed mood. Yay for him.

"Heya." Mush said, making the girl look at him and then smile.

"Hello."

It was silent for a moment longer before Mush spoke again, "My name's Mush."

"Grace." She offered, smiling bigger.

Again they sat in silence, until an older-looking man called out, "Grace! Come on!" and waved her over.

"Well, I have to be going. It was nice meeting you." Grace said, getting up from the bench.

"Yeah, me too." Mush said, also getting up and tipping his hat. He watched her walk off with the man that looked like her father, Mush assumed, until they were out of sight. After they were gone he sat back down on the bench and sighed. A real heavy sigh, too. But not the depressed kind. No, it was more of a pleasant sigh, because he was feeling pleasant. Not exactly completely giddy, but not exactly terribly saddened. Just in the middle; pleasant. But that was probably a too in-depth explanation of a sigh. So back to our story and Mush.

Mush sat there on the bench, but he wasn't sulking nor thinking, just sitting. What, can't a person just sit? Ok, anyways, he just sat there, um… sitting, and before he knew it, it was time to sell the afternoon edition. He sighed again. This was more of an I-would-rather-sit-here-doing-nothing-but-I-can't-because-I-have-to-sell-papes-so-I-can-eat-tonight kind of sigh. That was a shorter explanation of a sigh. Just so you know. So Mush set out for the distribution center, whistling some random tune that came to his mind.

--

The next day, Mush decided he would go to Tibby's again for lunch. He had gotten some pretty good tips that day, so he could afford it. When he walked into Tibby's, he ran into the waitress from yesterday; literally. As they crashed into each other, the food she was carrying got all over the both of them ad the plates fell to the floor. They both knelt down to clean up the mess, all the while the waitress was apologizing over and over again. She had a towel and was trying to clean off his shirt a little bit when Mush started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" The girl asked, starting to smile herself.

"It's just-" Mush started, but never was able to finish. He noticed her was down today, and he noticed how wavy it really was. He brushed back a strand of her from her face, and she just watched him, her brow furrowed a bit in slight confusion.

"I'm Mush." He said simply.

"Mush?" the waitress asked, the smile on her face growing. Mush started to laugh again.

"It's, it's a nickname." He told her, chuckling a little, and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm Jamie." She told him.

They stayed that way for a little while, when they finally realized there was still food on them and the floor… and people were watching. But they didn't mind, they were actually perfectly fine with it. After all, they both had found that somebody that they needed; and no one could mess that up for them.

--

**A/N: **Hm, that ended differently than I expected… well, they always say 'Expect the unexpected!' Soo… um, review, I guess… -cough- yeah…


End file.
